


Hidden

by patdbrendonn



Series: PATD & MCR One Shots [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Birth, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patdbrendonn/pseuds/patdbrendonn
Summary: Dallon falls pregnant and keeps the pregnancy hidden until he goes into labour





	Hidden

Dallon cried as he laid on his bunk, just thinking how everyone will react. He’s a whore. His wife will leave him and take the kids, Brendon will kick him out of the band and Brendon’s marriage will possibly be ruined, as well! He just cried, tucking himself into a ball. He didn’t want to talk to anybody, he just left himself alone. 

His breath hitched as he heard some voices laughing as they got onto the bus. He covered his mouth, closing his eyes as he blinked away tears. When he realized it was Kenny, and of course, Brendon, he cried harder. The father of his child was on the bus and didn’t even know it. And won’t until the baby is born. He didn’t want Brendon to know. He doesn’t know why, but he doesn’t want him to ever know he’s the father. 

“Dall? Come on, we have to go to get food.” Brendon said with a smile as he walked towards the bunks. He looked into Dallon’s bunk, seeing him curled up into a bunk. “Dallon? God, you look terrible!” Dallon sniffed as he climbed out of the bunk and towered over Brendon. “You okay, Bud?” Brendon asked. Dallon nodded as he wiped his cheeks. Brendon sighed, nodding as he walked back to Kenny. 

“Are you sure?” Kenny asked softly, walking over and rubbing Dallon’s back. He sighed as Dallon let out a soft sob, covering his eyes with his hands. “Dall?”

“Please, don’t make me say it. I don’t want to.” Kenny looked at Brendon. “It’s nothing, I swear.” He said softly. Yet, he knew this was wrong, to not tell his best friend and the father of his child that they are expecting. He knew he couldn’t. 

 

Nothing felt real to Dallon. He sat with Kenny in a booth of a crummy restaurant as Brendon was in the bathroom. He just sat there, picking slightly at his food. 

“Dallon? Buddy, you’re scaring me… What’s wrong?” Dallon didn’t look up, he just stared at his food. Kenny just sighed, looking up to see Brendon walking back to the table. “Will you tell Brendon?”

“Tell me what?” Brendon asked, sitting back down next to Dallon. 

“He won’t break, Brendon.” Kenny looked back at Dallon. “Did someone die? What about the kids? Are they alright?”

“What? No, everyone’s fine… Nobody is dead, my kids are all well, trust me, everything is fine…” He looked over at Brendon and saw the fear in his eyes. Never ever will he tell Brendon.

 

His eyes fluttered open, looking around his bunk a bit before locking his eyes on a picture of him and his wife on a beach. He sighed, knowing how bad this is going to be for her. Maybe he could lie, like, he went to the doctor and they knocked him out and when he woke up, he was a part of an experiment? No, that won’t work. Maybe he’ll just put the baby up for adoption. Knowing his height, a baby bump won’t show for quite some time. Usually, people over 6 feet don’t have big bumps because their torsos are so goddamn tall. 

Dallon finally looked away from the picture and grabbed his phone, unlocking it. He opened up his gallery, scrolling a bit until he found a video. A video of what started it all. He quickly turned the volume down so the others won’t hear as he watched. 

_ “Please,” Dallon begged, his legs apart and Brendon hovering over his body. “Babe, I need you…” _

_ “Okay, okay, are you sure you want to bareback?” Dallon nodded, receiving a smile from the younger man. “You’re going to be so tight, baby.”  _

_ “Don’t let me adjust, either. I want to feel the pain.” Brendon nodded, almost needing pressing his length into Dallon’s hole. Dallon rested his head back, letting out sounds, more like growls, as the pain intensified. But, he’s used to it by now. He’s a pain whore, that’s for sure.  _

 

Dallon felt dirty as he watched it, knowing that one night leads to a human growing inside of him. Half Weekes, half Urie. Urie-Weekes. Weekes-Urie. A baby who is going to be so goddamn talented and hot, or beautiful, if it’s a girl. Yet, as he looks back, it was one of the best nights of his life. Even after the sex, Brendon cuddled Dallon until he fell asleep. 

 

***

 

Dallon never once went to a doctor this whole pregnancy. He didn’t want to risk getting noticed. All he knew is that the baby was moving and he was almost nine months pregnant.

He hated this. His feet would swell up, his back was always sore, and he was always tired. It didn’t help that it was the second leg of the tour. The bunk is where he could actually act pregnant. He would smile as he touched his stomach, feeling the baby move to his touch. 

 

He sighed as he put his shoes on, looking up at Brendon who stood in the mirror, fixing his hair. Dallon let out a small grunt, placing his hand on his lower back. Brendon turned around and looked at Dallon, sighing as he saw him in pain. 

“Dall?” He looked up. “You okay?” Dallon nodded, taking his hands off of his back. 

“Yeah, my back is a little sore. I’ll be fine for the show.” Brendon nodded as he turned back around, looking back at the mirror. Dallon knew what this was. He had gone into labour. He had a plan, but you never know if the baby wants to follow it. He was going to play the show, say he’s tired and go back to the bus as the others are probably partying as he gives birth. 

 

The whole show Dallon was in pain. He didn’t want to let the guys know he was hurting so he didn’t say anything. He just played it off, not wanting to scare the guys. 

He stopped as he felt the small trickle run down his leg.  _ This was it.  _ He was going to have a baby on a goddamn bus without anyone or any painkillers. He’s been in labour for a little over six hours now and his water had broken. 

As the pain got worse, he tried harder. He knew the setlist was almost over and he could go and relax. But Brendon, on the other hand, knew something was up. He could tell that Dallon was hiding something, but he didn’t want to force him to say anything. Brendon isn’t like that. 

 

Dallon was happy to hear the others were going out for drinks. He could go back to the bus and try his hardest to keep calm. The pain was there, not so much when he was having contractions. But when the contractions started, he would have to grab onto something and stop himself from yelling. Tears streamed down his face as he went back to the bunk, pulling his pants down and feeling around. He knew he was ready to push since he felt tons of pressure, but he didn’t want to. More so when he heard the bus door open. 

“Hey, Dallon?” Brendon said softly. “It’s Brendon… I was wondering if you would want some food or something…” Brendon walked over to the bunk and saw Dallon laying there, crying. “Woah, what’s wrong?” He asked, placing a hand on Dallon’s shoulder. Dallon knew he couldn’t keep the secret any longer. 

“I-I’m having a baby, Bren… Fuck, I need help!” Brendon’s eyes widened as he watched Dallon pull up his shirt.

“Holy shit! Why didn’t you say anything?” Brendon asked as he got into the bunk. 

“I was afraid you were going to make me keep it… I don’t want to keep it…” Brendon looked Dallon in the eyes before realizing. 

“It it- Is it mine?” Dallon just cried. “Jesus Christ, Dall! You could have told me! Fuck, I’ll take the kid, you don’t have to do anything, I’ll take it!” Dallon sighed, “As a team, we need to be together! And since we’ve been having affairs, this is no exception. Dallon, I love you. I don’t like it when you are distance.”

“I-I know, fuck, I think I need to push…” Brendon nodded, helping Dallon spread his legs. 

“You do whatever feels natural, babe.” Dallon nodded, baring down a bit. He grabbed Brendon’s hand, squeezing it like there was no tomorrow. Dallon let out a grunt, feeling the pain grow more intensively. He wrapped his hands around his own thighs, pulling them far apart. Dallon stopped pushing, looking at Brendon. “I-It hurts, Bren…”

“No shit! Just keep on thinking what is right, baby.” Dallon started to push again, feeling the baby push down harder and harder on his entrance. He whined, his eyes closing shut. “I can see the head! Keep on going!” Dallon nodded as he started to yell at the pain. His face turned red, feeling the slight ripping of the tender skin. 

“I-I can’t do this! Dallon felt the ring of fire, he put his hand on his entrance and pushed as hard as he could. He felt the head move a bit, Brendon taking Dallon’s hand away. 

“The head is almost out, just keep on pushing.” Brendon looked out when Kenny walked on.

“What’s going on? I heard yelling.” He walked closer and saw Brendon and Dallon. “What the fuck?” 

“Dall’s having a baby…” Kenny’s eyes widened. 

“Dude, he should be at a hospital!” Kenny yelled as he watched Dallon push again. Brendon just sighed as he started to help the baby out. 

“It’s too late for that, Kenny! The head is almost past the widest part by now!” Dallon started to sit up as he shifted a bit. 

“This isn’t very comfy, Brendon… I think I-I need to squat or something.” Brendon nodded as he got help from Kenny to get him down and walk to the couch. He sighed as he bent down, his arms on the couch, holding him up. He had to admit, this was a lot better on his back. And, as the pressure grew, he felt gravity do its thing. It still baffled Dallon, how this was happening. 

“Dallon, focus.” Brendon breathed out, bending down so he was at eye level with Dallon. “Keep on going, this might be easier for you.” Dallon grabbed ahold of a hand, he can’t remember who, and pushed again. 

“Fuck, Breezy’s going to kill me,” He muttered before pushing again. He let out a sigh as the head slipped free, feeling the baby rotate on its own. Brendon smiled, placing a hand underneath the baby’s head for support. “I-It’s going to fall out, Bren!” 

“It’s fine, Dallon, I’ll catch it.” Dallon bore down once more, pushing as hard as he could until the baby slipped free from his body, stretching out and taking its first breath. Brendon stared at it wide-eyed, tearing up a bit. “It’s a girl, Dall…” He lifted the baby up so Dallon could see it.

“I don’t want it. Her, I don’t want her… If you want her, take her.” Brendon looked at Dallon funny. 

“You can’t be serious?” Kenny asked with a laugh. 

“I already have two kids. I don’t need another.” Brendon looked down at the baby once more, this time with a smile. “And, besides, I am not willing to ruin my marriage.” Brendon started to wipe off the baby with a nearby shirt, soon taking off his own shirt and wrapping her in it. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialled Sarah’s number, placing the phone to his ear. 

“Babe? Yeah, so, um, I  _ might  _ have adopted a baby…” He lied. “Yeah, I know, it’s a dumb move… But she’s adorable! I named her Adrienne!” Dallon rolled his eyes. “Yes, you can go get baby stuff if you want… Maybe you could come to get her? I mean, it’s probably not the best idea for a newborn to be on a tour bus…” After a few more minutes of Brendon talking to Sarah, he hung up, looking up at Dallon with a smile. 

“There,” He said, “Problem solved.”


End file.
